Broken up, torn together
by Crock-fever
Summary: A story full of quarrels and family affairs.This story will pump you with anxiety from the mixed feelings.Naruto wants to be with Sasuke,but his newly found reactions seem weird.Is something happening?Sasunaru
1. Breaking up

**Crock: Hey guys wassup? This is my first story in third person...sorry if it sucks...Enjoy!**

"Naruto…you can't be serious about this…come on…" Sasuke said, sitting on his once boyfriend's bed in complete shock. Naruto glared at the Uchiha and rose from the bed just to stomp on his right foot.

"WELL I AM!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke simply couldn't believe it. Naruto…the love of his life…breaking up with him? He just didn't understand it, let alone what he did to deserve it. He's always been head over heels with the damn boy and he just lost him. Anger rose in Sasuke's eyes. No body breaks up with him…Naruto had to pay.

"Come on Naruto…I know you're not serious….I know you'll be crawling back to me eventually." Sasuke said with a cocky but yet somehow hot snort with his nose up in the air. Naruto's stomach began to boil as anger rose through him.

"Well I'm not! From this day on….we are FRIENDS! Nothing more…nothing less….got it?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke raised his hand as if for a joke.

"May I ask what the hell I did?" Sasuke stated, laughing in between at how angry Naruto was getting for no reason.

"I'm sick of you cheating on me…I'm sick of your shit…and I'm sick of YOU!" Naruto bluntly stated. Sasuke snarled.

"If I wanted my cum back I'd scrape it off your teeth." Sasuke joked with a sexy smirk. Yes, Sasuke had cheated on him…but that was with a long time ago, with someone who didn't even mean half as much as Naruto did. All Naruto could reply to Sasuke's comment was a pointing to the door and an angry sigh.

"Get out." Naruto said, gritting his teeth. Sasuke got up and began for the door.

"Gladly." Sasuke lied. The truth was that Sasuke didn't want to leave…he wanted to argue with Naruto…fuck, it even turned him on when Naruto got angry. The dark-haired boy stormed out of the door and slammed it. After he was out, he sighed, closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, and walked as calmly as he could to the place that would make him forget all his feelings…the liquor store….

**A/N: Ahahahahaha. Poor Sasuke...getting drunk and what not...see you next chapter!**


	2. Getting Drunk

Sasuke was as drunk as drunk could get…after breaking up with the blonde haired devil, called Naruto, he(Sasuke) was a complete mess…he wouldn't let anyone know. Sitting in his bed, drunk as fuck, he decided on taking a walk…maybe going out to eat. He sure as hell couldn't drive his car anywhere but he kind of could walk. He chuckled at himself for no reason and stumbled out the door. The streets were mean to Sasuke and so was his mind. It played tricks on him, made him see illusions….one of these illusions was Naruto…standing in the sidewalk looking at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pointed to the marage.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH SASUKE UCHIHA! Now get over here and give me a kiss!" Sasuke slurred out as he tripped over the thin air in the city. The illusion began to speak.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," the illusion began as it licked its lips and smirked sexily, Sasuke looked up in interest. "I just can't resist your big, hot—"

"Hey! Sasuke! Are you feeling alright?" A voice interrupted. Sasuke looked back dramatically to see Shikamaru. Sasuke waited until Shikamaru ran up to him. He glared at his lazy friend.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, slurring his words a lot.

"Well, Naruto asked me to check up on you…he said you might be drinking," Shikamaru explained. "And I guess he was right…." He added in murmurs. Sasuke glared once more.

"You don't know anything about it!"

"Well…actually…I do, Naruto told me he broke up with you…complaining that you were cheating on him again." Shikamaru smart mouthed. Sasuke simply snorted.

"Hmph. Well, he wasn't complaining last night…" he retorted.

"Well, I think you better get home before anything else happens." Shikamaru then let a hand be put on Sasuke's back as he walked the drunk, horny fool home. Sasuke unwillingly walked into his door and hugged Shikamaru and began weeping on his shoulder. Shikamaru, completely surprised and weirded out, started to pull away until Sasuke tightened on his shirt.

"Naruto doesn't know….he doesn't know…he'll never know…I didn't cheat on him…I didn't….He wouldn't know…" Sasuke said between tears. He then let go of Shikamaru and kicked him out, completely fulfilled of his weeping need as he sighed before passing out, with all his clothes on, onto his bed.

Naruto, sitting in his room in their apartment, wasn't totally depressed about the breakup…it's just Sasuke and him lived together…and he couldn't stop thinking about it whenever he looked in his own apartment. Questions ran through his mind, questions like 'Did I make a mistake?' and 'Why do I like that jerk anyway?'. These questions were complete contradictions so Naruto just stayed up, until he collapsed, arguing with himself inside his head.


	3. Going to work

Sasuke woke up the next morning to his pants vibrating. He gasped and flipped his phone open as he put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice was raspy and tiredly due to his stupid hangover.

"Sasuke?! Where have you been?" It was his boss…crap…'What time is it?' Sasuke thought as he looked to the clock. His eyes widened in worry. It was two in the afternoon! HE WAS LATE FOR WORK!! "Hello?!" His boss screamed.

"I'll…I'll be right there…gimme like…twenteh minutes…" Sasuke slurred. He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He rushed over to his drawer and began hopping all over his house, taking off and putting on different clothes. Still hopping, he grabbed two waffles and put them in the toaster. When his pants were finally on, he tucked his shirt in and put on his reading glasses. He lowered them just enough so he could see his surroundings. He winced as his headache throbbed. He ran to the bathroom and got an Alka-seltzer and put it in water.

He set a paper cup on the bathroom counter, put the tablet in, and waited for it to fizz. Once the tablet was fully dissolved, he guzzled it down painfully for he hated the taste of it. Once he released his lips from the paper cup, he looked at the bottom of the cup to see if any more was left and saw a little but crumpled up the cup and threw it in the trash can by his counter. It was then that he grabbed his waffles and rushed out the door, his hair all choppy, his pants missing a belt so they nearly fell off, and bags under his onyx eyes.

He pulled into the Dunkin Doughnuts drive-thru only to sit in a bunch of worthless traffic. When he finally got to the speaker, he had to yell for the person to hear him. His throat still burned from the vodka and his head still throbbed so his straining the vocals wasn't helping. He got what he got each morning, a French Vanilla black coffee…no sugar….no anything…just plain coffee. It was plain, it was strong, and it was just the way Sasuke liked it. Once he got his coffee, he sped down to the main street and off to his boring job…and the worst part of this job: Naruto worked with him.

Some part of him wanted to go to work…to see Naruto….but another bigger part of him didn't want to because he had a hangover and he couldn't face Naruto with a hangover. While he got out of his car, parked in the reserved space, he took out a comb and ran through the doors as he tamed his wild hair. Now that he looked professional, it was time to act like one…he cleared his throat and entered with a smile until he realized he forgot his briefcase.

He didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside the poor guy was panicking. Sasuke sighed and continued onto his plain, boring cubical. He sat by his computer and turned it on. His personal secretary, a hot blonde with big breasts and a short skirt…the typical skanky secretary that someone like Sasuke couldn't wait to sleep with. When he heard the blonde coming, he pretended to be busy with random papers on his desk. The blonde was actually a lot like Naruto…that's because it was Naruto's sister….that's why Sasuke wanted to sleep with her so badly…to make Naruto so jealous he'd be crawling back. Sasuke smirked just thinking about it until…

"Uhm…Mr. Sasuke person…uh….have any work for me today…oh and your brother called…he said you have until Friday to pay the money loan…and uh…Hatake wants the update on the website." The girl called Ami spoke…disrespectful and ditz-like….just the way Sasuke liked it. Wow…a lot of things were going as Sasuke liked. Sasuke nodded and smirked as well.

"Could I ask for a little something…..extra?" Sasuke said sexily. Ami knew what he was talking about and she blushed.

"It's in the middle of work…I don't think I could—" She was cut off midsentenced by Sasuke waving money in the air, leaning closer as if it were a secret.

"Come on…I won't tell if you won't…." he said, biting his bottom lip. Ami narrowed her eyes and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"I'm not that kind of girl…" she said before storming off back onto her separate desk. Sasuke had a huge 'morning' wood that he really needed to take care of. Usually sex at work would be no problem but ever since everyone found out about the stupid breakup it's not almost impossible. The Uchiha cursed under his breath and got up to go to Naruto's desk. He leaned over the top of the cubical just enough so Naruto could see him above his computer. He leaned on his elbows the way a teenager would if he were bored in a classroom. Naruto completely ignored Sasuke and continued typing on his computer.

"Listen Dobe…I'm sorry…okay? You want to go out to dinner or what?" Sasuke confessed. Naruto looked up.

"Excuse me? Oh…you were talking…uh…what were you saying?" Naruto looked up slowly, smiling a smile that only Sasuke could see through. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to repeat the daring question again….let alone the 'sorry' part. He chewed on his tongue until he decided to say it again.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. Out. To. Dinner. Or. Something??" he repeated slowly enough so even an idiot like Naruto could understand. Naruto went back to the computer screen and began typing again.

"Can't." the blonde began casually.

"And why not?" Sasuke demanded, angry that he turned him down, gritting and grinding his teeth.

"Too much work to do….plus I'm seeing someone," Naruto looked up at Sasuke with one eyebrow raised as he haltered the sentence to rub it in Sasuke's face. "Else." He finally finished. Sasuke just stood there with his mouth hanging open, in complete shock. First Ami…then Naruto…it felt like he was no longer was a sexy beast anymore. He felt as if his whole world had crashed down and he was the most ugly thing that could possibly walk the earth. He couldn't let his guard down though, so he simply smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Then consider it a double date." Sasuke lied. He'd always been a good liar. Naruto simply smiled.

"So you found someone! Good. Then yes. Consider it a double date." Sasuke rolled his eyes, they drifted back down to stare at Naruto crotch. Naruto, not really aware of Sasuke's interest, simply just went back to typing and working on what he was supposed to do. "Now….leave my quarters…you're disturbing my concentration." Naruto said with a jokingly snap to it. Sasuke snapped out of picturing him and Naruto having sex one last time before rolling his eyes andwalking away.

"See you at eight then…" With that he went back to his desk, with only two more hours until he got off and could get home. It didn't occur to Sasuke that he indeed had to find a date until he got into his car. All he could think about it different situations where he took Naruto out into a secret place and kissed him…then…only then will all their problems be solved…well so he thought anyway. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned the key into the ignition.

"Oh FUCK! I've got to find a date!!" Quickly, he took out his phone and began skimming the contacts…talking to himself without realizing…"It's gotta be a girl…Naruto won't get jealous if it's not." He also didn't realize that Naruto was getting a ride with him this evening and was banging on the car window. Sasuke jolted as he looked up and nearly collapsed when he realized who it was. Naruto came around the other side and got in the passenger's seat.

"I've got to get a ride home…My car is being towed." Naruto complained as he waved the accursed contract which stated how much money he owed….which was a lot. Sasuke nodded in 'sympathy' though he liked Naruto riding in his car. He wanted him so badly. He didn't know how long he could contain himself. Somehow Naruto was really turning him on lately and he was fidgeting while pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove a little while, listening to Naruto talking…until his dick THROBBED…he couldn't **take** it anymore. He **had** to have him…he just **had** to. He pulled over in a completely abonded parking lot and stopped the car, turning the key so the car would just play music. Naruto looked up, confused about why Sasuke had stopped since he had just stood there.

"What's….the matter? Why'd you stop?" That was all from Naruto that the poor horny guy could take. He sighed and turned to the blonde with a smirk and began to kiss him. Naruto didn't resist for about 2 minutes of making out until he realized what and who he was doing. It was then he realized that he was somehow in the backseat with almost all his clothes off, Sasuke ontop of him. Sasuke feeling all over his soft skin…slowly grinding on his (Naruto's) crotch. Naruto pushed Sasuke off and glared. Sasuke sighed and put his hand over his eyes, annoyed.

"What now?" Sasuke said, wanting to continue.

"Well Sasuke…let's see…you. And. I. were. Just. Making. Out." Naruto said, not really wanting to explain all the wrongs with what just happened.

"So what? What's your point?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow while he crossed his arms.

"And the problem with that is…." Naruto spoke as if Sasuke were a retard, "that me and you…" he pointed as he stated the beings, "AREN'T GOING OUT!!" he finally yelled before crossing his arms and putting his shirt back on as well as buttoning his pants back up. "Now…take me home…" Sasuke smirked.

"Your home is my home you know…you can't get away from me…I'm everywhere." he said sexily. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned on the car window, ignoring Sasuke completely. Once they got in their apartment complex, Naruto grabbed his brief case and quickly escaped the car. He took out his key and unlocked the door, looking back to see Sasuke sitting in his car banging on the steering wheel and getting out to follow.

Naruto ran to his room to get ready for his 'date'. Sasuke just sat, layed back on the couch, watching TV. He took out his phone and called Sakura. He dreaded asking this girl out, but he was desperate to get Naruto jealous…and he knew Naruto was already jealous of Sakura. It only rang once until he heard an annoying,

"Oh my god! Hi Sasuke! What's up?" Sasuke winced at the annoying voice on the other line.

"Hey Sakura…uh…I was wondering, would you want to go out tonight? Around eight maybe?" Sasuke almost regretted doing that because he knew what was coming 

next, he held the phone as far as he could from his ear to keep his ear from getting seriously damaged.

"OH MY GOD! I'D LOVE TO!!" Sakura screamed.

"See you at eight." Sasuke said before hanging up. He then got up and walked to his room to get ready for his 'date'.


	4. The Jealousy begins

**Crock: This is chapter 4...so yeah...have fun with it!!**

Ding dong! Ding dong! Naruto ran to the door to answer it after the second bell ring. He opened the door happily. His smile devoured slowly by the sight of Sakura…Sakura just smiled with flowers in her hand.

"Sasuke here?" she asked, still smiling like crazy. Naruto glared and turned around to go to Sasuke's room, interrupting Sasuke putting on cologne.

"Sasuke…can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto said before slamming the door behind him without Sasuke's response. The Uchiha slowly turned his head, trying to keep the hidden smirk from escaping. Yes, that's right….he knew what Naruto wanted, he knew Naruto was jealous and he knew he'd get Naruto crawling back to him. Sasuke was always good at keeping his emotions inside and replacing them with cold looks, but for some reason, he just couldn't this time. His smirk escaped…and not only that…but he was chuckling.

"Yes?" he asked the blonde in between chuckles. Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"You…you did this on purpose!" He screamed, now pointing at the trying-to-act-innocent-looking Sasuke.

"What? What are you talking about? Do what?" he said in a high pitched cute (but slightly fake) way before smirking once more, and messing up Naruto's hair on his way out. Naruto slapped his hair, much like a kid would after getting a noogi, pouting, and turned around to follow the girl-magnet called Sasuke.

Naruto walked in just in time to see Sasuke kiss Sakura on the cheek while putting his coat on. This sent shivers down his spine. He hated seeing Sasuke with another person…expecially someone like Sakura….Sakura was a cheater and Naruto experienced that…but it was Sasuke who saved him from that death-trap marriage…and now Sasuke was going out with her? It just made Naruto's bones go from unbreakable to soft as a teddy bear. Naruto could feel the chunks rising from his throat so he ran to the kitchen to grab a glass but was stopped by the dark-haired cheater.

"Where are you going? We've got to pick up your date, remember?" Sasuke paused for a moment as his eyes lowered in sympathy. "Are…you okay Naruto?" he asked still holding his real love's arm. Naruto bit his lip and looked around nervously. Unlike Sasuke…he **wasn't** a good liar. If he said he wasn't fine, he'd overexaggerate it and it would be way too obvious.

Meanwhile, while blue eyes were moving from the corners of the room to onyx eyes, the onyx eyes wondered onto Naruto biting his lip. He remembered how soft Naruto's lips were, oh and how he missed them smacking onto his own (though he just did it today). He floated closer to Naruto, kissing his lips softly, only for a brief moment. Naruto stared and blushed immensely, so did Sasuke. They both looked over at Sakura who was starring at baby pictures of each of them on the end tables next to their black leather couch. Sasuke sighed in relief…but Naruto...he just pushed Sasuke away and ran into the next room.

"I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU SASUKE! I'LL BRING YOU BEGGING TO YOUR KNEES FOR ME!" Naruto screamed, loud enough that Sakura could hear. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was starring at the direction Naruto ran to with a worried and sorryful look.

"What was that all about?" The pink haired annoyance sped out, groping her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind him. Sasuke looked to the side and all he could say was "hmph" before pushing Sakura's arms away.

Later that night, after dinner…after hours of Sasuke glaring at Naruto's date, which was a girl too…after hours of Naruto yelling at Sasuke for everything, Sasuke brought Sakura home late and took her to his bedroom. Naruto just went straight to bed but couldn't fall asleep due to the banging of the bed from Sasuke and Sakura. He heard Sasuke grunt and moan.

He heard Sakura scream Sasuke's name, begging for more. He heard every thrust Sasuke made…and that made the poor blonde angryier than ever. He tried everything he could to drain the noise. He put his pillow on his ears…that didn't work. He then saw his mp3 on the floor and drained out the noise…but the noise was no match for the vibration of the banging bed. In fact, it was so strong that it nearly moved Naruto and pushed him off the bed. The blonde only smirked at this, because he knew he was getting to Sasuke…Sasuke was simply taking out all his anger out on Sakura…and the only way he could do that was sex.

**A/N: Review if you want more...if not then...I'm just going to stop writing this one...so yeah...please please review...tell me what you think!**

**Thanks...ps...I didn't mean to piss anyone off with the whole Sakura thing...it was just a one night stand...and Sasuke was sexually frustrated so he needed something to take it out on.**


	5. And They're Back

**Crock: Hey! Here's Chapter 5...yes, I decided to write more...and there is some unexpected randomness in there...oh well!**

**Naruto: Remember to be safe and use a condom!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Crock: TO CHAPTER 5!**

The next morning Naruto woke up with a muggy, disgusted feeling. He felt sick. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep he couldn't…due to the fact that he just was not able to because the smell of breakfast food filled the air. Naruto looked at the clock to see it was too early (for him anyways)…The clock read 10:00, since it was an hour ahead it was really nine in the morning.

Naruto had never been a morning person…but then again…neither had Sasuke. Who the hell was making that delicious smell? It couldn't have been Sakura…she left late late at night. The blonde reluctantly and violently pulled the sheets from over him and stomped out of his room. Sasuke was at the table…passed out in his plate full of hash browns, pancakes and bacon. His face and hair was all in it.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle to himself. He then grabbed a paper plate and began eating for himself. He didn't care if Sasuke intended Naruto to eat this…Naruto woke up because of this stupid smell of food and damnit he was going to eat as much as he wanted. He sat at the table, with a plate full of food, right across from Sasuke…watching him snore in syrup. Right when Naruto's ass hit the chair Sasuke jolted awake in gasp. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes in pure tiredness and scratched his head before he realized his face was smeared in grease and syrup. His first reaction was to look at Naruto.

"Don't you say a word." Sasuke said firmly. Naruto wasn't threatened but laughed.

"Wasn't gonna." Was Naruto's last words before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. "So...how'd it go with Sakura last night? I heard some…noises."

Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers.

"Look, I know what you're thinking…but listen…I can't take this anymore…I want you back…please Naruto…I know we had this whole…I just can't…I'll do anything." He sighed again.

He really didn't mean to just come clean like that but honestly he just couldn't take it anymore. Naruto narrowed his eyes and a smirk crawled beneath his lips like a snake. Chuckles began to form from the devious blonde. He wanted to see Sasuke beg. He wanted to see Sasuke cry…and man, was he feeling evil. He narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you…what if you just want to get back together with me for the sex? Hmmm? You need to make it more….convincing." the blonde shot out raising his voice as the sentence progressed. Sasuke sighed and put his head, buried beneath his arms, onto the table and groaned. He didn't want to prove that he loved Naruto.

He wasn't in it for the sex but the sex helped him get through the day with his dealing with Naruto as an annoying five year old. Sure he loved him, but damn could he get annoying. Sex would just make him love him all the more and be extremely pleased with him. He did want him back so what did he do? He awoke his head from the table, stood up, and begged on his knees with folded hands and his pleaded.

"Please Naruto…I'll do anything….whatever you want…you name it and it's done…please…I'll be a good boyfriend, better than ever." Sasuke begged. Naruto couldn't help but to blush and nodded slowly.

"Alright…but this is your last shot Sasuke…and after having sex with Sakura I'm not so sure." Naruto said with a smirk upon his face. Oh yeah, his plan finally came into action and you know what? He was about to fall on his knees but thank whoever was up there that he didn't give in first. Sasuke responded with a hesitant yes.

This meant he would have to give up sex until Naruto needed it and man, that was going to take 

forever. Oh, but that's not even all he had to do, he pretty much had to do everything Naruto said or he would have to go through the total hell hole of breaking up once more.

"I'll just ignore the part about fucking Sakura. Dobe, I'm willing to do whatever it takes.." he said before getting up, kissing Naruto on the lips, slinging his bag on his shoulder and heading out the door.

"Just where do you think you're going, teme?" Naruto asked with a casual look on his face, stopping Sasuke right before he headed out the door. He turned his head to look at the blonde and cleared his throat.

"Um…To the uh…coffee shop…?" He said nervously, looking for a reaction in Naruto.

"Oh…well…don't be longer than two…I wanted us to chill…" he stared as he got up from the table and retrieving his coffee. "Oh and…don't forget to wipe your face…you've got food all over it." The blonde said, still with the same devious smirk on his face.

"I think I'll deal." And with that Sasuke slammed the door shut.

Naruto and Sasuke 'chilled' until 10 at night. They laughed and they got smashed. Sasuke came through their apartment banging Naruto against the wall, sucking noises heard, Sasuke's pant were already unzipped and Sasuke led the way to the bedroom, following the walls, never leaving Naruto soft lips. Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed and practically tore his shirt off.

Naruto moaned a little in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips one last time before looking at the innocent face Naruto was making, soon interrupted by Naruto laughed drunkishly.

"What're you starrrinnnggg at?" Naruto asked lazily. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing." He began caressing Naruto's neck with his tongue and moving down, down, down until….

"Mmmm…Sasuke…there…." Naruto softly moaned, thrusting his hips up wanting more. Sasuke smirked.

"You got it baby." He said and was about to do many things to Naruto's member before…

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Said male turned around to find his mother standing there with a shocked expression. Behind her came a tall male, his father, and behind him was another, Itachi, his stupid brother, smirking.

**A/N: Ahh...you gotta love it! Lol...see you guys next chapter!!**

**Naruto: This has been brought to you by Trojan!**

**Sasuke: Would you just...shut the fuck up about fucking condoms?**

**Naruto: Safe sex is better sex and remember--**

**-silence...no one knows...-**

**SEE YA!**


	6. The Family's Decision

Sasuke began to rub the upper part of his nose with his thumb and index fingers in annoyance as he listened to his family argue about him.

"Sasuke! You are never to see this man again!" yelled his father, voice hoarse with anger. The dark-haired boy's eyes widened and lowered, as his hands lowered back down to his sides. Naruto sat on the bed in the bedroom, head buried in hands.

"Father, if I may…you are being a little harsh on Sasuke." said Itachi, a concerned frown on his face. Sasuke felt flattered that Itachi was sticking up for him on this one, but at the same time felt like his heart was going to burst in flames from his father's fiery words. Naruto peeped through the door to listen to their conversation, biting his bottom lip and tearing apart his fingernails nervously.

"NO! I will not stand to have a…a FAG for a son!" Fugaku screamed and smacked Sasuke across the room. The words stung more than the slap did, but he held back tears. He and Itachi both knew it would make things worse. He just sat there, expressionless. Fugaku got up, grabbed Sasuke by the collar and glared.

"Well, fight back you pussy." he hissed. Sasuke winced before Fugaku struck again, this time with his fist. Still holding his son, whose handsome face was now streaked with blood, Fugaku punched him again before dropping him to the floor. Sasuke slid down the wall, blood dripping from his face onto the floor. Sasuke took a breath, fighting back every tear attempting to escape from his onyx eyes. He spoke, barely opening his mouth.

"Sorry Father." whispered the youngest Uchiha.

"Don't call me such things. Until you stop this foolishness, you are no son of mine." Fugaku coldly replied walking out, followed by his wife. Itachi watched as Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and tried to help him up. Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and glared, yanking his arm back from Naruto's gentle grasp and dashing out the door.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment…not in Sasuke…but in himself. 'I could've done more' he thought. He looked at Naruto one last time and walked out the door, getting into his father's car.

Naruto stared at the door. He replayed the scene over in his head and slumped against the wall where Sasuke had been, sliding down, weeping silently. Would Sasuke ever come back? He had to come back, he had all his stuff here at the apartment! He couldn't just leave all his stuff behind…could he…?

The next day, Naruto woke up in the exact same spot he had fallen asleep, cheeks stained with tears. He sprang up once he realized he had to get to work. He might see Sasuke! He ran out the door before the realization hit him. 'Crap…my car got towed.' He stared off into space, desperately racking his brain for a plan when his phone rang. He dug into his pocket and held the cell phone to his ear. It read 'Unknown caller'.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey." Replied a familiar voice. The corner of Naruto's lips began to curl into a smile…Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath, ready to blurt out random things before he was interrupted. "Listen, I called for no other reason than to fire you. **I** have to do it, because I'm the head of this company, not to conversate… You and your sister are fired. Pick up your things as soon as you can. Bye." Sasuke's voice was cold. He prepared to hang up, but hesitated.

"Wait, Sasuke…can't we talk?" Naruto pleaded.

"Talk?" Sasuke sneered, voice mounting in anger, "Talk about **what** Naruto? There's nothing _to_ talk about!"

The call dropped. Silence.

Naruto dashed back into his house and waited for Sasuke to come home. He had to get his stuff eventually, right? He stared at the clock until he could barely keep his eyes open. His head started to fall as he drifted to sleep.

The front door opened, then closed. Naruto jolted upright, sprang to his feet, and ran to the kitchen faster with lightning speed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed into an empty kitchen. His sparkling smile slowly disintegrated.

Sasuke stopped as he heard his name being called. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to stay, he wanted to at least kiss Naruto goodbye, but he knew that would hurt too much. Naruto began to weep silently as he clenched his fists. He didn't understand why, why would Sasuke just leave after all they have been through. After all the memories and drinks they've shared, he can't just disappear.


End file.
